Final Moments
by The Ancient Phoenix
Summary: Percy's fatal flaw is Loyalty. To those he loves and cares about. He protects his friends, not the other way around, because he's scared of what will happen if they protect him. These are the friends who did just that; Beckendorf, Michael, a few OC's, and friends that will die for him in the future. May add characters protecting others with Percy not present. Plenty of ships...
1. Chapter 1: Beckendorf

**Okay. Some people were confused who Alexa was. She was an OC daughter of Apollo from me other story Helping New Campers. She was just a sort of practice I guess. This one features Charles Beckendorf, in his final moments before he blows up the Princess Andromeda.**

 **Please let me know what you think, and if I should keep going. Do you want me to do more OC's, or actual characters? Please review, it's what gives us writers the will to go on.**

 **Enjoy Final Moments #2: Charles Beckendorf**

It wasn't bad enough that they caught me. They had to beat me up, and then drag me to the upper deck so they could taunt Percy.

"No!" Percy yelled.

I caught his eyes. I glanced pointedly at my hand. He seemed to understand, but it was hard to tell with one eye swollen shut.

"We found him amidships," one of the giants said, "trying to sneak into the engine room. Can we eat him now?"

"Soon." Kronos scowled at a boy with black hair and an eyepatch, covered in full Greek battle armor. What had he called him? Nakamura. My guess is Kronos isn't as stupid as Nakamura. "Are you sure he didn't set the explosives?" What do you know? I was right.

"He was going _toward_ the engine room, my lord."

"How do you know that?" You don't. You should have checked my bag, not that I'm complaining.

"Er . . ." Nakamura shifted uncomfortably. "He was heading in that direction. And he told us. His bag is full of explosives." Demigods _can_ lie.

Percy looked like he was starting to put the pieces together. I just hoped he realized I'd doubled back after I finished before Kronos figured out it was a trick.

Kronos hesitated.

"Open his bad," Kronos ordered.

Come on Perce. Just give me the word.

One of the giants ripped my bag of my shoulders. He peered inside, grunted, and turned it upside down. Panicked monsters surged backwards. These guys were idiots. If my bag had been full of Greek fire jars, we'd all be dead. A few dozen cans of peaches rolled out instead, and I saw Percy smirk for a split second, before his face contorted in a grimace.

Kronos looked really mad.

'Did you, perhaps," he said, "capture this demigod near the galley?"

Nakamura turned pale. "Um-"

Come on Perce! We only have another minute or two before the explosive are disarmed.

"And did you, perhaps, send someone to actually CHECK THE ENGINE ROOM?"

Nakamura scrambled back in terror. I could hear the sound of footsteps pounding against the deck. He was running to the engine room.

Percy grabbed my eyes again. I knew what he was asking. It wasn't like there were a million different questions to ask people when you're being held hostage by monsters.

I managed to cup my fingers and thumb into a circle. _ZERO_. There wouldn't be any delay. If I pressed the detonator, the ship would blow immediately. I wouldn't get away in time, but he could.

Kronos turned towards Percy. "You'll have to excuse my incompetent help, Percy Jackson, but it doesn't matter. We have you now. We've known you were coming for weeks."

He held out his wrist. I couldn't see anything but a silver charm bracelet. Huh, Kronos, Titan Lord of Time, King of the Titans, was into jewelry. I had no clue what it meant, but Percy seemed to. He muttered something, but I couldn't hear. Give me the word Percy, before they kill us both.

Kronos chuckled. "You can't count on friends. They will always let you down. Luke earned that lesson the hard way. Now drop your sword, surrender to me, or your friend dies."

Percy swallowed. He was considering it.

One of the giants had their hand around my neck. He couldn't rescue me with this many monsters around. I'd die, and then they'd kill him. He had to get out of here.

I silently mouthed one word, the only word that mattered right now: _Go_.

He shook his head. He didn't want to leave me, but he _had_ to. If he didn't, this boat would make it to Manhattan in 1, 2 days tops. This was our last chance to buy the camp a few days. To give Silena more time.

The second giant was still rummaging through the peach cans. I raised it slowly, reaching for the watch on my right wrist.

One of the _dracaenae_ hissed behind me, "What isss he doing? What iss that on hisss wrissst?"

Now or never. I closed my eyes and brought my hand all the way up to my wrist.

And I pressed the detonator.

And everything disappeared. I'd managed to save him, hopefully. And I'd managed to help Silena. That was all I needed. That's all I thought about as I drifted away.


	2. Chapter 2: Alexa (OC Daughter of Apollo)

**Okay, so since this was an OC and most of these hopefully aren't going to be OC's, i realized i didn't want this as chapter 1, so it's now chapter 2.**

 **For those of you reading, who have no clue who she is, you can learn more about her in my other story Helping New Campers. It will hopefully have a sequel with her as the main character, other than the Seven and Nico and Thalia and you get the idea. She'll basically be the new camper in my sequel.**

 **If you like this story so far, be looking forward to Ch. 4, Silena Beauregard (Did i spell it right?). Ch.3 is Michael Yew. I was going to do Silena next, but if i did, i was going to drown in my own tears...**

 **Anyways, Enjoy this chapter if you haven't read it yet, and if you have, be looking forward to my next update, and my new story, The Demigod Alphabet.**

 ****There was a fierce light in her eyes, telling them all the grim determination and fear and hope she was feeling in that one moment. The moment she made her final decision.

She'd joked about death enough.

"Okay, okay. When I die, you HAVE to go on all my social media accounts and be like 'huh, I didn't know Erebos had wifi' and then I'll laugh while I sit in Elysium," she had said once.

Looking back now, it wasn't funny.

"You can't do this. We'll find another way." Percy said, staring at her with his own look of determination, but behind it was grief. He already knew that this was their only option.

"Percy-", she said softly, "-you know we don't have another option. Annabeth has no weapon. Piper is barely able to move. Frank is unconscious. Hazel is limping and can't run. Leo lost his tool belt." She had already done the math. "Jason can carry Frank with Annabeth, and Leo can help Hazel, while you carry Piper. That has the best chance if you get separated, so that at least one of you can use your powers to attack the monsters." She gestured to the mob surrounding the plateau they stood on. "If I don't distract the most of them, none of you will reach the exit." She stared away in the distance, not towards the exit, but the farthest corner of the cave, where the boss stood, and the pit opened up behind them, leading to another cave, tens of thousands of feet down.

Annabeth shook her head, not in response, but in submission. "You can go, I can-"

"Annabeth." She said fiercely, allowing no further arguments from the daughter of Athena.

"But what if-"

"Hazel," she whispered in pain, "I appreciate you always being there for me, for being a caring mother when I was hurt, and a best friend when I needed one, but it's time for me to return the favor, okay?"

Hazel started tearing up, but nodded her head.

"Hey Sunshine."

"Yeah Repair Boy."

"Don't let those monsters kill you, or I'll bring you back from the dead and annoy you to death myself."

"You could never manage to annoy me more than when you said stupid stuff like that." She said smiling, tears glinting in her eyes, her word catching as she said them. "I'm not stupid enough to let the monsters get me, that's only you, and maybe Seaweed Brain."

"Hey!" Seaweed Brain said, but not really meaning it.

"Go on. Those monsters aren't gonna wait forever, and I can only buy you so much time."

"You can do so much more than that." I whisper, and go to help Hazel.

As we run towards the exit, I turn back and get one last glimpse of Alexa, glowing with golden light as she runs in the opposite direction. I see her kneel before the giant, as if in submission, but even from here I can see her slender frame being racked with sobs, before she hurtles forwards, using her momentum to force the giant, and herself, into the pit.


End file.
